Now is called Danny Phantom Plot Bunnies
by The Dp Fangurl
Summary: I changed the title because I had more than one challenge! Some are stories and some are crossovers challenges... hehe. Rated K  because I'm too lazy and not paranoid enough to change it to T.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about this one, I have. I can't do it, even though I feel like I got the whole plot taken.**

**Alright. **

**Firstly, cannot be a one-shot. IT IS VERY MUCH BASED ON "HOW LONG IS FOREVER?" ON TEEN TITANS!**

**Challenge:**

**Based on "How long is forever?" is where Danny and the trio and Vlad fight over a time machine. Over the few days, Danny's and the whole trio's relationship started breaking apart. Sam asks to herself how long is forever. Suddenly, she and Vlad get sucked into the future and the time machine was accidentally broken. Vlad and Sam explore the unstable future as they see the true fate that hasn't been seal just yet.**

**Tucker is Cyborg.**

**Jazz is Beast boy.**

**Human Danny is Raven.**

**Phantom Danny is Robin. **

**WHEN I MEAN THESE CHARACTERS, I MEAN THEY ARE BASED OFF THE CHARACTERS OF TEEN TITANS EPISODE!**

**Tip: Phantom Danny forcefully tore away from Human Danny. Human Danny gone's insane because of this action.**

**Rules:**

**4,000+ words**

**YOU MUST HAVE WATCHED THIS EPISODE ON TEEN TITANS**

**PREFERABLY, but the title doesn't have to be "How long is forever?". (I recommend it though)**

**Vlad and Sam must have a truce during this future. And they must see how twisted this fate is.**

**Sam and the trio must make up at the end of the story.**

**GOOD LUCK!  
><strong>


	2. Oh god, feeling sick

**I couldn't resist putting in some more challenges! Lol, some of these are just really stupendous or just downright plain weird. I really shouldn't be doing this, next week I have a busy week with my sister's graduation from college and field trips and stuff like that. But I don't care! Anyways, I thank you for taking the time to read some of these challenges :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doggy Days<br>**

**Danny's gone missing! Meanwhile, everyone in Mr. Lancer's class has to take care of 6-month puppies as another project of responsibility. Tucker got a beagle named Mitch, but he named it "Spots", while Sam got a Cocker Spaniel named Amanda, but she named it "Caramel". What happens if Danny wasn't actually missing, but a dalmatian pup because of a mad scientist? What if he teams up with Sam and Tucker's dogs to stop the evil mad scientist who had kidnapped his family _and_ Vlad to change him back? Along the way, Danny(not his human identity, they just find him as a dog) is discovered by Jazz and Vlad, while Jazz named him "Phantom Pie" and Vlad named him "Daniel". Lol.  
><strong>

**You do the details, BUT I rather you give Mitch a Scottish accent. But that's just me xD. Chaptered-fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel's Radio<br>**

**In Pirate Radio, the music only affected adults... but what if it was reversed? What if the music affected teenagers 18 and down? And what if Danny was also put under the musical spell? **

**Freestyle writing for this one. Chaptered-fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Phorever Phrootloop? (This idea has been used, but oh well.)<br>**

**Danny and Vlad switched bodies because of a certain wishing-ghost. They both freak out but decide to go with it for one day, and see each other's perspective.  
><strong>

**Waaay Freestyle for this one. I doubt anyone will do it because this idea has been overused, although none have bothered to finish their fanfic. Chaptered-fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Where the pink follows the green<br>**

**Danny-Vlad father-son fanfic. Danny goes following a ghost, finally trailing him into the forest. All of a sudden, he disappears. Now it's Vlad's turn to try and find him and rescue him from the mysteries of this forest.  
><strong>

**Freestyle also, no primary enemy included in the description. You create the enemy, whether it's OC or Cannon. Chaptered-fic or One-shot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A knight in a kingdom (This is a really original idea, so it's downright plain weird type of story)<br>**

**Danny get's sucked into a time portal into the time when the Diary King had ruled over a piece of the ghost zone known as the Diary Land. Danny himself gets crowned as a knight as he witnesses the Diary King's rise and fall and goodbyes.  
><strong>

**Haha. I prefer Danny being a 'cheese' or 'milk' knight, but it's your calling. Chaptered-fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>When the Blue Moon collides with the Red Moon<br>**

**A 'Blue moon' means a rare event or occurrence or can refer to the third full moon in a season with four full moons. A 'Red Moon' Occurs obviously when a Lunar Eclipse happens. A Vlad/Danny Father/Son Fic. Danny's sweet 16 birthday is coming up, when the guys-in-white managed to capture him in the middle of his own birthday party. There, at the facility, he meets Vlad whose also been exposed. Will they make it in time for Danny to still enjoy his Blue Moon?  
><strong>

**It's blue moon, not full moon. Bleh. Ok, this is semi-loose story. I don't like doing rules though, just follow the description. Chaptered-fic or One-shot, both are fine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Down in the Dumped-errs<strong>

**Post PP. Sam found someone even better than Danny, so she dumped Danny. Vlad's back, can Danny snap out of it?  
><strong>

**Ok, there are two versions. You can do a Vlad/Danny Father-son fic where Vlad is a kind man OR you can do Evil Vlad, and Danny has to SOMEHOW snap out of it on his own. Don't ask me, I'm obsessed with Vlad/Danny Fatherson fics xD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crossover stories:<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>The Apprentice series<br>**

**Okay, I have this one crummy idea but able to fulfill multiple crossover ideas. Here's the thing:  
><strong>

**Vlad had finally snapped. He had (somehow) forced Danny into becoming his apprentice and leaving his family. (Not his son). Danny, now as his 'considered' apprentice, travels the lands with Vlad in search of the ghost artifacts while maintaining new friends and an acceptable relationship with the old man.  
><strong>

**You can do the whole series if you want, but I prefer you do one or two crossover. These are in chronological order, just warning you. You can do a Prologue with Danny leaving with Vlad and how Danny surrenders and stuff like that. Some Cussing allowed in these stories. No rated M stories.  
><strong>

**1. Cirque Du Freak (Any book below 10)  
><strong>

**2. Teen Titans (General concept)  
><strong>

**3. Harry Potter (I prefer the years below 4)  
><strong>

**4. American Dragon: Jake Long (General Concept)  
><strong>

**5. Spiderman (Just to warn ya, I only saw the movies xD)  
><strong>

**Yeah, I don't really get out much. If you have a specific show to do, just use it for 6. I'm not going to be following most likely because I don't know what the other crossover is, but give it a shot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Songfic Challenges (Just correspond to the song in one chapter, no questions asked)<br>**

**Secrets by oneRepublic  
><strong>

**That's What Makes You Beautiful by OneDirection  
><strong>

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger by Kelly Clarkson  
><strong>

**Just the way you are by Bruno Mars  
><strong>

**Fireworks by Katy Perry  
><strong>

**Grenade by Bruno Mars  
><strong>

**Rocketeer by Far east movement  
><strong>

**It will Rain by Bruno Mars  
><strong>

**_Tip: All songs sung by Bruno Mars has something to do with Sam and Danny xD)_**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope some people will do these! lol<br>**


End file.
